broken arm
by animalsare4life
Summary: Pony ends up with a broken arm. He and Darry gets into a fight witch leads up to him geting a broken arm. please read and review to see how Darry and Ponyboy fix thier relationship after the fight. please read i'm not good at summarys. I was asked to cont
1. Default Chapter

BROKEN ARM

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: I don't own the Outsiders 'blah blah' Thinkin to self "blah blah;" Talking out loud **_

Note: I went back and did a really quick revising. Its not completely fixed but it atleast looks better until I have more time. Chapter one only!

"Get up!" I heard my brothers call to me. "I'm up!" I mumble rolling over away

from the light now peeking through the window. I hate gettin up in the morning. "Get out

of bed!" Darry warned again. Darry seemed a little off but maybe it just that I am exremily

tired. I dragged myself out of bed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. "Hurry up and

get ready to go." Darry prompted me as I finshed my eggs. I hurried up and got ready.

We got into the truck and my oldest brother Darry, who is 22 drove Steve and my

brother Soda to the DX for work. After we dropped them off at work he took me to

school. I'm in the 9th grade. I was placed up a year ahead. I'm 14 years old and most of

my friends are older then me.

After a long and hard day at school I went out to wait for TwoBit. He was as

usual goofing around with another fellow greaser. When he spotted me he ran over

wearing a crazy grin. "Hey kid!" Two bit greeted me.. "Hey Two-Bit." I return. Two-bit

and I walked to my house.

"Wanna go catch a movie?" Two-Bit asked me. "Sure! I'd love to what movie? I

will ask as soon as Darry gets here. I have no home work so I see no reason not too," I

tell Two-Bit. "Its just one of those beach movies. The ones all the broads love,'' Two-bit

smiled probally dreaming about girls.

When Darry came home he did not look happy. I could not think of anything I

done so I guessed it was just a bad day at work and he would want his space any way.

"Hey Dar can I go to the movies with TwoBit?" I asked. "What do you think?" He

countered with a little anger in his voice. "Well im my opionion yeah I should be able to

go. I have no homework the house is cleaned. Amd I am not grounded," I announced.

"Well I don't agree with you. I think you are going to stay here. Maybe you should go put

your nose in a book and do a thing called studying,'' he spat at me.

"Come on Dar," I begged "I have all my home work done. I even aced my math

test. Please,'' I tried. "No. Now don't ask again." Darry told me. "Fine!" I say before

running off to my room. He always lets Soda do as he is he always a ass to

me? I got out my drawing stuff and started on a picture of a sunset. Twenty or so minutes

later I heard a knock on my door. "Can I come in?" Darry asked through the door.

"Fine!" I mumbled. 'I should have said no,' I thought to myself. "Hey Pony!" Darry said

as he sat on the ede of the bed. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed before he had a

chance to say anything else. " Sorry if i sounded so mean earlier." Darry begun. "Okay,

whatever." I said turning away from him. "The thing is I was having a bad day thats all."

Darry tried explaining. "Congrats" I mumble to prove my point in the fact that I don't care.

Darry stood up and left the room closing the door behind him.

I remained in my bedroom to finsh my drawing. A little while later I heard Darry

come up the stairs. He knocked on my door. Before I could say anything he opened the

door and stepped in the room. "Dinners ready." he said. "I'm not hungry,'' I say not even

looking at my brother.

"Now. I am not giving you a choice. Time to eat!" he said loosing his patients.

"NO i don't have to eat if i don't wanna." I say to him. Personally I was not hungry and I

was also pissed at Darry and did ot want to be around him. "Come on Pony." he pleaded.

"Nope." I say not backing down. He walked towards me and tried to pick me up so he

could carry me down stairs, but i just rolled away from him. "Oh, come on." he tried

again. "No i don't wanna!" I state for the tenth time that night.

He was starting to get very annoyed and angry. Suddenly he came over and

grabbed me by my arm and started dragging me out of the room. I grabbed onto the door

handle and held it tight. Darry kept tugging on my arm. My hand slipped and he lost his

balance and we tumbled to the ground.

My left arm was really hurting. I held my arm trying to ease the pain. I looked up

and saw Darry by my side. "Pony." he said worriedly. "Will you leave me alone?" I

screamed partly cause the pain and partly because I was annoyed. " No I wanna make sure

your okay." he said with general concern. He knelt down beside me before helping me to

my feet. I looked at my arm and it was pretty badly bruised.

"Your going to the hospital to have your arm evaluated." Darry said. "I don't

wanna go." I try even though I know I will loose. I just hate hospitals. " Well that is to

bad." he said. He lifted me up and carried me to the truck. We arrived at the hospital and

they checked my arm. They confirmed it was broken. Darry filled out all the papers. The

doctor gave me some pills to ease the pain.


	2. SODA'S REACTION

sorry I have been busy and not able to update all the time. disclaimer i do not own the charchters. thanks for the reviews i recieved.  
this will be in differ pov's.

pony's pov

We walked in to the house. " were you been?" Soda asked.  
He looked at me and Darry and saw my arm was broken. "What happened?" he demanded. Darry told him the story he actually stuck to the truth."Are you okay Ponyboy?" Soda asked. " Yeah!" I answered. He looked at me. "Go lay down Pony." he commanded. I obeyed him and went and layed down.

" Why and the hell did you not leave alone." Soda yelled. " Because he was not going to skip dinner just because he's pissed at me." Darry said. "What if he was telling the truth and was not hungry? huh?" Soda yelled. " If you would have let him be I would have talked to him when I got home then this would not happen." Soda roared. Darry just looked at him with out saying a word. Soda started to pace the room. " You should not have touched my litle brother. I would not have aten either cause personally I was not hungry either. "Why did you have to go and do that?" Soda yelled. Darry did not answer. "Answer me Soda roared.

" I said I did not mean to I did not think he would end up with a broken arm. You don't think I fell bad do you?" Darry yelled. " I know you fell bad I cannot believe you did thaat. I am sorry for yelling but I do not like it when Pony gets hurt. I Am still pissed though and You will recieve forgiveness soon enough just not now." Soda said before hurrying up to mine and his room.

The pain was tremendous. I could not believe a broken arm could hurt so bad. I went to sleep to try to help on easing the pain. When I woke up my arm hurt like hell because of how I slept on it. I saw Sodapop was still asleep next to me. I decided to stay put till Soda woke up. HE woke up a little later and I smiled at him. " Hey kiddo." Soda said and smiled. I was happy to have Soda. " Wanna go eat breakfast?" Soda asked. " I sure do." I answered. "well what are we waiting for?" Soda asked.

WE WENT INTO THE KITCHEN TO Eat breakfast. Soda fixed Ham and eggs. Well green eggs and ham. HE pigged out on him. I was thinking about how weird he was makeing eggs green. Well I ate them any ways. I don't know why but for some reason I don't trust myself to eat green eggs. I'm not complaining I did not have to cook. I am a pretty good cook. The thing is I just don't loike to cook. "Good morning." I heard Darry say as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." I said for Soda's sake. " Whats for breakfast?" he asked. "Green eggs and ham." I said before I started into a fit of laughter. Darry smiled and sat down at the table and fixed a plate before fhe started eating. I went into the liveing room to watch tv. Mickey mouse was on. My arm started to hurt so I went into the kitchen to take one of the pain pills the doctor gave me before settling back down on the couch to watch tv.

"Ponyboy are you doing anyrhing today?" Darry asked. "Why do you care cause I am still mad at you." I said. Darry looked a little hurt. "I was wanting to see if you wanted to go to town with me." he said. "I don't wanna I can walk thier any time." I said

Sorry if it is hart to read in paragraphs like that. well thank you who ever reviewed the story. please review. Stay with me on the story to see what Darry and ponyboy end up doing towards thier relationship. Sorry if thier is a couple of mistakes I am not good at typeing and I don't catch all my mistakes. any ways email me if you want to give me some ideas for future chapters or even a different story. I like to talk my emil address is under my bio thing.If thier is some storys that you like from the outsiders you want to recommened sent it to me through email.

recommened outsider fis are- outsiders continued, no more tears, the crazy pickle story, a cruel intention, and superman. try to check out a few of the storys if you like. I talk to the authors of a couple of storys. 


	3. darry's missing and emotions

Broken arm chapter 3 ponyboys pov 

Later that day I started wondering were Darry was because he has all ready gotten off work. "Hey Soda Darry is not here i'm worried.' I said. "I thought you were mad at him, besides you'll need time away from each other." Soda said. Later that night I decided to go to bed figuren Soda knew were Darry was.

The next morining I woke up around 9'oclock. I looked and Saw Soda was not in bed. I walked into the kitchen and Soda had breakfast on the table. We ate in silence. "So what are we going todo today." I asked Soda. " I don't know what your doing but i'm going to work." He left a few minutes later. I turned on the tv since I am used to stay by my lonesome.

Later Twobit came in the house. "SO its true your arm is broke." he said. " Yeah it is I broke it a day or two ago." I said. "oh, So you and Darry are mad at each other?" Twobit asked. "No, I'm mad at Darry he's not mad at me." I stated. " Yeah what ever." Twobit said.

Later he left I started getting hungry so I went to fix lunch. I ate and decide to go to the lot. As I really was telling the truth to Darry I cannot eat very often not because i'm not allowed, but because it is about the year anniversy of Johnny and Dally death.

I'm am not mad at Darry know mornig but know one else knows that. I need him and Soda during this point and time. I was mad at him at first, but I need him so I am getting over it I really wish he was home so I could tell him that.

Soda came home later. "Hey, do you know were Darry is he never came home. i'm not mad at him I need you and him both it is about the year anniversy of Dal's and Johnny's death." I said. I could not help it tears rolled down my face. I was worried about my brother and the thing with Dally and Johnny.

"Its okay Pony i'm sure Darry's fine. Well for Johnny and Dally we akk miss themand we will have to help each other through it. We will geet through it we have done it once when they died. Everything will be okay baby." Soda said he looked a little unsure of them himself.

"I really want Darry I was mad at him, but I got over it I just want him to know that. We had a fight well more different then most but I am not mad." I cried. Me and Soda just sat thier talking and crying over everything. I can just about imagine how Darry and Soda felt when me and Johnny disappeared. I could not ever think it was this hard. I thought it would be like he's gone yay!

Idecided to fix dinner wich was pointless. We did not even really eat. We decided to go for a walk to the lot and back for fresh air. I was glad I needed it and I was glad for Soda's company. We bith enjoyed the nights cool air. I looked up at the stars. I think when Darry comes back we will be more close then ever. We have or differnce we know it we have to understand every has bad days and not assume things. We both were at fault dureing the fight.

When we got home the phone started ringing. I ran over to it and picked it up. " Hello" I said int the phone. "Hello" the voice on the other end said. It sounded like Darry. " Darry" I cried. "Yeah its me kiddo." Darry said. " Were you at?" I asked. "I'm not saying." he confirmed. " COMe home Darry I miss you." I cried. "You do you still mad at me? I miss you and Soda to." Darry said. " I'm not mad at you but I need you here I am unhappy with you gone and bacause thats its almost the year anniversy of Johhny and Dally." I cried. "I'll be home in the morning." Darry said before hanging up.

Sorry its so short the next chapter will be about the returning of Darry. please review. sorry it won't stay indented.


	4. darry's home

Okay this is the last chapter sadly. After I finish this story I will take requests on storys that you would like me to try to write. Give me a subject or somem. Any ways the reason I am finishing the story up here is because I want to put up a fic I wrote that I have yet to type call Who is That Kid. I hope you enjoyed the story and I apreciate everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Well I guess I will take you to the story now.

Ponyboys pov

I could not sleep that night being joyful to have heard Darry's voice and knowing he was okay. I tossed and turned. I lay awake after hours still could not sleep so I went into the frontroom. I stayed awake all night and at seven in the morinig Soda came lopeing in. We sat and waited. At around eight o'clock Darry walked through the door.

I jumped off the couch and ran over to him. I gave him a hug and he hugged back. He was strokeing my hair. I did not know what to say. We just stood thier hugging each other. Just to let you know I am only hugging him with my good arm.

" You miss me?" Darry asked. "Yes I was scared because you just disappeared." I cryed. " I know." he said. We walked over to the couch I sat next to Darry laying my head on his shoulder. Soda said his hi's. "So you are not mad at me."he asked. "no" I answered. "I'm glad." he said and with a grin. "Hey Darry will you promise never to just disappear like that again?" I asked. "I won't I promise kiddo." he said. We all just sat thier for a long time.

Darry and me talk about almost everything. Its like this accident had brought me and Darry closer together. The three of us go out together at least once a week. Darry is still strick and serious but he will listen and don't get so angry.

It took 6 weeks before I could get my cast off. I had to do physical theropy to get my arm stronger. Some times Darry joines me to go and watch the stars at night. I appreciate Darry my brother alot more. Darry has been offered a good paying job. He works at a desk but he does not like it very well because thier is no physical stuff. We still live the same neighborhood because we did not want to move away from our past.

I am sorry the chapter is short. I hope you like it anways. I had a hard time to end it. I did not know how so I decided to put what happened afterwards. Thanks for all the reviews and all who enjoyed the story. I have been busy typeing up on different stories I have going and I also had have to help set htings up for thanks giveing. well bye! 


	5. guys night out

Boys night out authors note- I said last chapter I was done! but I am dedicateing this chapter to Taylaugh08 because she asked me to continue. So here you are. I hope you enjoy it. Okay now to the story.  
Darry's pov

I decided that me and my brothers should have a boys night out. I walked to the kitchen to ask my brothers about the idea. " Pony! Soda! You want to have a guys night out?" I asked. "sure." they both chirped at the same time with a grin on his face.

We left the house around seven. "Were do you want to go?" I asked. "To the movies." Ponyboy cried out. "okay' I said. Soda was not going to be able to sit still dureing it, but oh well.

I stared at the screen as we watched Top Dog. It was about a cop dog and his master gets shot and put with another story. Man was this a lame movie. I looked at Soda who was a sleep in his chaor. Then I looked t Ponyboy. He had his eyes glued to the tv. I do not understand how he can stand movies.

I was relieved when the movie was over. "What do you want to do?" I asked Soda. "Go hang out at the Dingo." he answered. We went and shot pool and talked for awhile. I enjoyed to get out and talk. I looked at my watch it was eleven but we were not rushed tonight.

"Want to go and eat." I asked my brothers. "Do we ever." Soda answered for both of them. We drove to a local Braums. We all ordered hamburgers. We all talked while we ate.

" What should we do next?" I asked. " Walk through the park." Pony said. " Is that okay with you Soda?" I asked. "Yeah! I see no harm." he answered. So it was seattled. I drove us to the park.

WE walked down the path. I looked up at the stars for the first time in a long time. I did not relize before but I did now. Ponyboy had stopped and loked up to. I got a good nice relaxed feeling inside me looking up at the stars. I do not know how this was relaxing but it was. We all just layed down and watched the sky.

We got home around 3 in the morning. I was a little tired but I knew my brothers were not. We sat down and watched some tv. The next thing I know i woke up with all 3 of us still on the couch. My brothers were still sound asleep.

Okay I will keep it going but it won't be about the broken arm. I will update if I get reviews. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
